


i dont,,,,know

by disko_disc



Category: The Umberlla Academy
Genre: M/M, fluff and angst lmfao, its really bad just a thing i wanted to do for fun, prolly a lot of typos dont comment on it or ill eat ur toes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disko_disc/pseuds/disko_disc
Summary: basically this is just a little thing i wrote abt dave and klaus for my friend and isnt really meant for other people but if u wanna read it as well you can idc i just needed somewhere to post this so my friend could read it.





	i dont,,,,know

its was a normal lazy Tuesday and Klaus was taking a very bubbly bubble bath in the home he shared with his boyfriend Dave. There was no more wars to fight, no more fights to win and no more lives at risk for the moment. All the wars have been fought but were estimated to return in a year or so, at least according to the radio on the bathroom sink. 

Dave and Klaus decided to work hard and buy their own place, it took them a few months and yeah its nothing too fancy but as long as Klaus is with Dave, it feels like home. As cheesy as that sounds Klaus finally understood all the "hype" about love, yes he did love Dave very much. It was kinda of scary to him, Dave was the only one who actually acted like he cared and showed it a lot, he was the only one to actually convince him to stop taking drugs, he was the only one there for him. And in all honesty he felt as though Dave loved him more than his family did. 

Klaus let out a sigh and relaxed his body in the tub of warm water and soapy bubbles, his legs dangling off the tub and his head resting on a small pillow because the glass bathtub end hurts his head after a while of laying on it. He swung his legs along to the beat of the music on the radio, a song he's never heard before but its hard to listen to your favorite singers when they're only 5 years old at the time. 

He closed his eyes and believed he fell asleep for a hot minute, he heard a bit of racket and blinked his eyes open. When he got his eyes fully opened he couldn't help but smile like an idiot at the fact Dave was staring at him like he's the only person in the world. His eyes traveled across Klaus' face and often down towards his body was well, each time he would move his eyes his smile would grow a bit wider. This continued for maybe a minute for so before Klaus started giggling "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked in between his laughs, it was honestly a genuine question since Klaus didnt fancy himself that much. 

Dave seemed to be snapped out of trance and he shook his head a bit before looking into Klaus' eyes, reaching his hand up to tangle his fingers in Klaus' messy hair. 

"You would think its sappy." 

"I think everything you say is sappy."

Dave laughed a little at his comment and Klaus' heart skipped a beat, it does every time he hears his laugh. Especially if it's because he made him laugh. 

"Would you believe me if i said it?"  
"Perhaps."

Klaus leaned into Daves hand that was still playing with his hair and occasionally massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes and waited for Dave to say his sappy comment.

"I think you're beautiful, Klaus. I look at all the things you consider flaws and try to see your point of view but i cant, no matter how hard i try i just end up admiring you and appreciating all the little things about you more than i should. You're oddly perfect to me and im okay with that. And i love you, im also okay with that."

Klaus was speechless, truly lost for words. he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Dave. He slowly sat up so Dave had time to get his fingers untangled from his hair, they looked at each with the same expression. Eyebrows knitting together but oh no much love in their eyes, they both could get lost in each other orbs. 

"Do you really mean that?" Klaus' voice was low, it sounded weak and helpless like he had just been hurt when in reality he just couldn't believe someone saw him as the complete opposite of what he was told he was his entire life. 

"Klaus, you ask such stupid questions sometimes...of course i mean it. All of it. Every single word....You know i'd never lie to you, right?"  
"I know, Dave, I know. Its just my entire life i-"

Dave suddenly cut him off, reaching his hand out to cup his face gently and smile as him. 

"You always need to explain yourself, ya' know? I get it, i just want you to know i dont think like they do. I believe in you Klaus and i know you'll do great things."

Klaus leaned into his hand and put his hand over Daves hand, he felt tears start streamed down his face but didnt seem to care. Dave used his thumb to wipe some of his tears away, he hated seeing him cry even out of happiness. Dave honestly wasnt good at telling if his tears were from happiness or not so he didn't like it that much. 

"Im happy, Dave." he said with his eyes still closed, his voice cracking because of him crying.  
"Im happy too, Klaus."

Klaus opened his eyes and quickly but gently leaned forward to kiss Dave. Their kiss was soft and gentle, pure and full of nothing but sappy love. it lasted for a few seconds or so before Dave pulled away.

"Now, lay back down so i can wash your hair."

From then on out, every time Klaus had a bath Dave would be there to tell him sappy little nothings and wash his hair, even occasionally sing to him. And Klaus loved it and looked forward to it everyday.

 

Klaus also is in 2019, curled up in ice cold bath water holding Daves dog tags close to his chest as he choked out the 1000th sob, salty tears joining the soapy bath water. 

"I miss you Dave."


End file.
